


It's A Cabin Thing

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: A Clawen oneshot after Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. It may be confusing to understand, so I suggest you see my profile 'clawen007' or 'Optimus 200' on Wattpad, and see Clawen Season 1 and the Oneshots for more information.In their cabin, Claire wakes up to a horrible nightmare, and thinks about what has been happening in her life since Jurassic World.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Clawen - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	It's A Cabin Thing

It was a nice day of September. The leaves were golden, the air was crisp and our trio couldn't help thinking what a peaceful life they were leading. 

Roughly 3 months after the court order, Claire, Owen and Maisie were in Owen's cabin, which he had finished the previous month. No dinosaurs, no other people, just this peaceful little trio.

Claire still felt guilty about Jurassic World, but Owen's own belief and reassurances that she wasn't responsible for all the hell that happened helped calm down her mind. She and he were Maisie's 'parents' in a way. Gaining custody of Maisie wasn't so difficult, since Iris was more than happy, and after her, the police. In late June and July, Owen had put in hard effort to get the cabin done. Thankfully, his cabin, and his home, where the trio had stayed, wasn't so far - just 40 minutes. Eventually, they moved in in August. 

Claire loved the cabin. There was a hall with a fireplace, her bedroom (okay, her and Owen's bedroom) walls were painted blue, her favourite, while Maisie's were pink. The trio had always enjoyed a wonderful time, having marshmellows at night and watching cartoons (which Claire never used to enjoy, but now took an instant loving to). And 14th September started just like any other day. It was a funny 'Thursday the 13th, and Friday the 14th' scenario. Of course no one mentioned it.

Owen went out for a while to get some things from the store. The whole day, he, Claire and Maisie had fun in the lake and the other parts of the mountainous forest near his cabin. They had a childish game of hide and seek, but Owen made any game fun. 

Soon, night fell. Claire told Maisie a little bedtime story, and the child soon dozed off to sleep. After that, she and Owen, happily exhausted, went to their room.

"Uh.. haven't had this much fun in.." Owen said as if he was drunk, and then he fell on the bed, face first. Claire just sighed and rolled her eyes, and even she fell tired on the bed.

"Goodnight Owen," she mumbled.

"Night Claire," he mumbled as well, with their faces buried on the bed.

It was barely 20 minutes later, that Claire woke up. She dragged herself up the bed, and stretched her hand to feel Owen's back - only to touch the bed itself.

She looked up sleepily, only to see that Owen was not there. She got out of bed, and went to Maisie's room, thinking that maybe she had a nightmare, and being the gentleman he was, Owen had not woken her up, and attended to her himself. But when she went there, not only was Owen not there, but even the girl was missing.

10 minutes past, she had searched the whole place. Bathrooms, kitchen, the hall, in addition to the bedrooms. Nothing.

Maybe they went out for a walk, she thought to herself. She opened the door, the moon shining brightly, and a cold breeze blowing. There was darkness outside, and it was melancholic, making Claire feel uncomfortable for some reason. 

She walked to the lake, and found Maisie's shoe there. Her hand started trembling as she held it up, just like when she picked up her nephew's phone when searching for them back at Jurassic World when the Indominus Rex ran loose. No, no, no, she shuddered and tremblingly said to herself.

She saw footprints, both of a girl and a man, and followed them into the forest. And then came the horror.

She saw Owen and Maisie, face down, in blood. Dead. She was struck terrified and horrified. She rushed to their side, but it was of no use. She started crying, but then, she heard leaves rustling. From there, came the horrifying appearance of the Indoraptor. She didn't move at first, hoping that it wouldn't attack her. However, before she knew it, it jumped at her.

And Claire screamed - only to find herself in bed. 

\--

Owen was still there. She silently wept (happy tears, that he was okay) and checked on Maisie. She was okay too, and sleeping soundly. Wiping off her tears, she went to the hall and sat in front of the fireplace.

Her mind then started thinking about 2015. The year Jurassic World was destroyed. 

She still hadn't got that guilt feeling out of her mind, as her brain went through everything. The escape of the Indominus, the night it was killed, the eruption of the volcano, the death of the Brachiosaurus, Mills's deception, and adopting Maisie.

And above all, Owen. She still regretted their separation in July 2015, when 'he' left. She had a family after that, and a daughter, Sydney, but it came crashing down a year later, and it was in June that she went to Owen. And their experiences in stopping Mills's plan, and seeing the dinosaurs roam around Earth, showed how much they had been hurt, and she had never realised it until then.

She wiped off her tears, when she heard a sound. 

"Claire?" It was Owen himself, by all that was wonderful and audacious. 

"Oh, I was just.." she started, but she had nothing ahead.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" he asked. He got a nod in return, as she wiped off her tears. Owen, heartbroken, sat by her side. He turned her face, holding her chin, and landed his lips on hers. They gently pulled away after some time, and Claire laid her head on Owen. Soon, she fell asleep. And Owen had to carry her back to bed, before falling to bed on his back.


End file.
